Kamen rider Drawn to life!
by prototype3
Summary: Years ago, riders created by the Creator stopped many form of evil and protected the freedom of the Raposa. However, Wilfre draw in the Book of Life and it became corrupted and vile. Now, the riders are gone since the book's pages was scattered. But, 5 heroes will rise up to defeat Wilfre. Ikuze, Kamen rider Drawn to life!
1. Chapter 1

"Draw the Heavens"

Kamen riders... warriors who fought evil for the freedom of the Raposa. The Kamen riders were formed together by the God known as 'The Creator'. The heroes were able to stop the evil and brought freedom to all. But, that all ends...

A certain Raposa named Wilfre was like any other Raposa, but he felt that the Creator should be him. One night, Wilfre snuck in the Creation hall and drew his own drawings inside the Book of Life. He was caught and ran out of the town.

Wilfre, out of anger, rips the pages of the book and scatter it throughout the world. The drawing in those pages were corrupted and vile. The corruption and anger in Wilfre transformed him into a monster.

Today, Wilfre was thought to be a myth. But, he's real. He's very real. Believing to save the world through destruction. And he wants to seek the ancient power of a Kamen rider that existed in the world of Raposa. A power that is far powerful than any other rider.

... The power of Jinsei.

"Tatsuya!" a male voice yelled in the black background. The scene change to a view in the sky and the camera moves down to a village. A brown hair boy with fox ears, knocks on a door to a house.

"Tatsuya, you in there?" the boy yelled.

Inside the house, a boy with black hair and the fox ears, groans inside the bed sheets. Tatsuya Kimochi, a 14-year old boy, sits up and rub his right eye. Tatsuya yawns before opening the window next to him.

Tatsuya puts on his glasses and shouts out to Jowee,"What's going on?"

"It's the Shadow!" shouted Jowee. Tatsuya quickly gets off his bed and change to a white shirt and jeans. He runs downstair and opens the door to the outside.

Tatsuya sees dark clouds covering the front entrance. Tatsuya then, monologues to himself,"This is just like any other day. Wilfre comes and blocks the entrance to the outside. Anyone that walks into it will become lost forever. Why? Why? Why? Why is this happening? Creator, please help us."

Unbeknownst to him, a great adventure awaits them...

(Ressha Sentai ToQger Alternate version playing...)

Prototype3: "Kamen rider Drawn to life is finally release! Thank you very much for your support!"

Go for it!  
Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go  
Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go  
Go, Go, Go, Go, Go,

Hateshinai senro no mukou gawa

kagayaiteiru mono wa nandarou!?

DOKIDOKI keiyu no ressha ni notte

Tashikame ni ikou

Saa hashire! oretachi no Super Ultra Show!

Be a Hero! noriokure ni gochuui!

MIRACULOUS yume wo nose!

Kaze wo kitte susumu...

dokomademo!

Yubisashikakunin!

Acchi-kocchi-docchida!?

Kimi no eki made michibike! Just Keep On Dreaming On!

Darkness nuketara!

asu ni mukete Colorful!

Kamen rider Hassha OURAI! DRAWN TO LIFE!

Art 1: Jinsei's show!

"Please! Let me find my daughter!" Issac begged to Mayor. Mayor tries to calm them down,"Calm down! Nobody leaves town until this cloud goes away!"

Tatsuya and Jowee made it to the scene and Tatsuya asked,"What's going on here?"

Issac turns around to Tatsuya and said,"It's my family! They went into the cloud alone! Please, speak some sense into him!"

Tatsuya was shock that Issac asked him this. Tatsuya was just a bystander that doesn't want to be involve. But, Tatsuya wants to try and help by saying,"Issac, I know you're worried about your family, but what happens if you get lost in the clouds? It's a risk you're taking here. Let's just wait until the clouds goes away and find them then, ok?"

Issac inhales and exhales before accepting,"I guess your right. I just hope that they're alright."

Tatsuya hopes that, too, but he has to wait and see. Then, a female voice behind Jowee and Tatsuya asked,"Why don't we ask the Creator for help?

Tatsuya and Jowee turns around and sees their childhood friend, Mari. "Mari!" Tatsuya and Jowee said in unison. Mari walks up to her father,"Why don't we ask the Creator?"

Mayor shakes his head irritably,"Mari, there is no such thing as a Creator. Stop this nonsense."

Mari denies it,"No! It's true! The Creator spoke to me. He'll save us all."

Mayor had just enough,"Mari, enough!"

This Mari's feelings to be hurt and she tried again,"But, Dad, it's true he-"

"I have just enough of this so called Creator that you thought is real! Leave!" Mayor yelled in anger. Mari's eyes formed tears. Mari runs away from her father.

"Mari!" Tatsuya shouts to her before running after her. Jowee yells as he runs after him,"Hey, wait up!"

Mari was alone, sitting near a tree. Mari is sobbing because of her father's words. 'The Creator isn't real' echoes in her head. Mari sniffs,"Maybe father's right, the Creator isn't real..."

"Mari!" Tatsuya's voice yelled her name. Mari sits up and sees Tatsuya and Jowee running toward her. Mari stands up and runs to them. Tatsuya and Jowee stops before Jowee got glomped by her. Jowee was shocked, but held her close.

Mari cries on Jowee's shoulder,"Jowee... Nobody ever believe the Creator is real. Not Issac, not father..."

Tatsuya swallows down his saliva,"Mari, don't worry. I believe in the Creator."

Mari lets go of Jowee and wipes her tears away,"You're just saying that to make me feel better, aren't you?"

Tatsuya shrugs weakly,"Well, a little bit, but I kind of believe in the Creator, too. It's true, really."

Jowee nods,"Tatsuya's right. The Creator is real, probably."

"I mean what the worst that could happen?" Mari said with sniff. But, a scream was heard. Tatsuya, Jowee, and Mari were shocked and surprised. They quickly made it back to town and sees Mayor on his knees.

"Father, what happen?!" Mari asked with large concern. Mayor shivers,"Issac went on his own to find his daughter. This is all my fault."

Tatsuya looks at him and back the clouds covering the entrance. He sees a strange deformed figure approaching them. Tatsuya looks closely and knows what the figure might be.

The figure appears out of the cloud. The strange creature was very shadowy with two sinister looking black eyes. This shadow being was known as Wilfre. Tatsuya couldn't believe it was actually Wilfre. "Wilfre?"

Wilfre grins,"Oh, I see that poor old Issac went on his own to find his daughter. How brave, but completely stupid."

"Wilfre, you monster!" Mayor yelled. Wilfre laughs,"Oh, do call me a monster all you want. It's not going to bring back your dead wife."

Mayor had enough and attempts to punch him. However, Tatsuya hold his shoulder and tries to calm him down,"M-Mayor, please calm down!"

The angered Mayor struggles to break free,"You damn monster! I hope you burn!"

Wilfre sighs out of boredom,"And how are you going to do that? I have power and you don't. Isn't that right, Tatsuya?"

Tatsuya heard his words and lets go of the mayor. Tatsuya had on a serious face,"Don't talk like we're friends."

"Now, Tatsuya do you have to be harsh to me? After all, who was the guy that took care of you after the death your parents? The one that fed you, care for you, and treated you like any Raposa?" said Wilfre in a snobbish tone.

That hit Tatsuya's weakness. Tatsuya lost his parents during an accident. Wilfre was the one to take care of him. Tatsuya shakes the thought out of his head,"You're not the man that I once knew. All I can see is a monster that seeks only power."

Wilfre made a smirk,"Have it your way, then."

Wilfre turns around and walks back to the darkness. Wilfre stops and said,"Oh, and by the way, I covered the bridge with darkness. That'll stop a pathetic rescue mission from happening. Farewell, my former companion."

Wilfre continued in the darkness and vanished. Tatsuya felt like he's going to faint. He falls to his knees and smash his right fist on the ground,"Damn it! I'm a big coward..."

It has been a few hours and Tatsuya with Mari and Jowee were under a tree. Tatsuya was in his sketchbook drawing a vampire looking armored man. Jowee peeks over by the shoulder and suddenly asked,"Hey, whatcha doing?"

Tatsuya was startled that he accidently rip the paper with the pencil. Tatsuya sighs,"Just doing some drawings. Guess, I'm a little tired..."

Jowee remembers that while laying down and resting his head on his hand,"Ne, do you ever think the riders would come back?"

Tatsuya knew the riders never came back for several years and lies,"Yeah, I mean hopefully sooner or later they could-"

Jowee interrupts him,"You're lying are you?"

Tatsuya flinches,"Uuumm..."

Mari stands up and hit Tatsuya's head lightly with a book. Tatsuya holds his head,"Itai!"

"Tatsuya, you always lie and talk to make us happy and feel better," Mari explained with a smile,"When we were young, you always were bystander and still bystander now. But, you started to change bit by bit. Now, you start to become an open person. Not only that, but you have thing for drawing."

Tatsuya blushes before saying,"S-Stop it, you're going to make me blush. Oh, well, it's getting late. See ya guys later."

The moon rises and the three youths heads home. Tomorrow will be the day that'll change everything...

Tatsuya was shaking in his bed sheets because of a dream. The dream he has was a very dark one. Tatsuya was alone in the darkness. The only thing he heard was voice saying,"Do you want to help your companions?"

"Eh?" Tatsuya looks around,"Who's that?"

"Become a hero. A rider."

"Rider?" Tatsuya said looking down at the darkness,"As in a Kamen rider? Those Masked heroes that fight the darkness?"

A bright ominous lights appears behind him. Tatsuya turns around to face the light. There he saw a figure walking towards him. The figure stopped in front of him and asked,"Are you willing to take the power?"

Tatsuya stood back, but the figure holds a blank card out to him. The figure asked,"This is your one and only chance. Will you accept?"

Tatsuya was scared at first, but thought all the pain that Wilfre brought to him and the villager. Tatsuya slowly takes the card from the figure's hand and look at its reflection. Tatsuya's face suddenly wore a gold helmet with blue eyes, a railroad-like trail that goes down between his eyes.

Tatsuya's eyes shot open and he sits up with sweats falling down his face. Tatsuya pants before rubbing his face. "Another weird dream again..." Tatsuya muttered,"But, this one is different than the other."

The window was hit by rocks and Tatsuya opens the window to see Mari and Jowee. Tatsuya puts on his glasses and asked,"What is it?"

"Tatsuya, come! The Creator spoke to me," Mari explained. This was news to Tatsuya. Tatsuya quickly changed to a white shirt and jeans again.

Tatsuya runs out and follows the two Raposa. They went and hide under the shadow of a tree that they were in before. Mari turns on a lantern and revealed a book to Jowee and Tatsuya. "I have the Book of Life."

"Oh, my god. Why did you take that?" Tatsuya said freaking out. Mari opens the book and flip throughthe pages,"The Creator told me that we can beat wilfre with a power that existed in this world."

Tatsuya was surprise,"Really?!"

Mari nods and stop the page on 5 symbols,"Here, this is it. The power of the 5 ancient riders that exist in this world. First is Buster, the Spy style hero. The second, Go-on, the Engine style hero. Third, is Kyoryu, the Dino style hero. The fourth is Shinken, the Samurai style hero. And last, but not least, Jinsei, the Draw style hero. It's said here that the powers of the five ancient rider will be chosen at this very day."

Mari look at the end of the text and gasp,"The last text here said that the power of Jinsei is far most powerful than the riders. Also, it's on this island."

"Guys, this is it! If we find the power of Jinsei, we can stop Wilfre from causing destruction," Mari said with hope before up at the heaven for the Creator,"Creator, who should be fitted for Jinsei?"

A light appears from the sky and shine down on Tatsuya. Mari and Jowee looks at Tatsuya with shock. Tatsuya was shock as well. Him? Being a Kamen rider?

Mari gets up and asked the Creator," Tatsuya? But, why?"

Mari stood as she listen before gasping. Mari turns around and looks at Tatsuya,"Tatsuya, the Creator said,'You are meant to be a hero. To lead the 4 riders to victory.' That's you Tatsuya, a hero."

Tatsuya thinks he isn't hero. Just some Raposa. But...

"Mari, I don't want to do this..." Tatsuya said to her looking away. Mari was shock to hear him say that, but Tatsuya stands up and continued,"But... I guess I have no choice, then. I'll do it."

Mari calms down before smiling,"I'll show you where to find the power tomorrow."

Tatsuya nods before walking back to his house until Mari said,"Tatsuya, thank you."

Tatsuya smiles before continuing. Jowee thrust his right fist in the air,"Whoo-hoo! Adventure!"

* * *

Meanwhile on a rich and futuristic island...

A thief in black runs out of a shop with a bag full of jewelry. The thief runs up the ladder and laughs to the town,"Muahahahaha! I, Thievious Akuma, have once again rob the precious of their precious!"

"But, not for long." a voice came behind him. Akuma turns around and eyes a Raposa in black leather jacket, blue jeans, black gloves. The Raposa had black messy hair. The Raposa pulls out a blue belt buckle and place it on his waist. A metallic strap laced around.

The Raposa holds up a blue case iPhone and muttered,"Henshin..."

The Raposa press the power button and the iPhone announced,"Ready!"

Slowly, the Raposa slides the iPhone from the top of the belt and it snaps in place. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" the belt announced.

A digital ring appeared below him and moves up. The ring digitize his armor while going up. The ring floats above the armor being's head before dispersing. The hero swept his hand and point his finger toward the thief,"The lone warrior that fights the darkess! I am the Spy style hero! Buster! Hiromu Sakura!"

* * *

In a prehistoric city...

A robotic triceratops knocks a building over and roar high. That's when a voice yelled from above,"Hold it right there, bolts for brains!"

On top of a building, a Raposa with black hair, a red jacket, and shorts, yells,"You'll be the first one to witness my transformation!"

A belt buckle was pulled out of his jacket. The Raposa points a small battery and yelled,"Brave in!"

The Raposa press the battery and the inside showed the picture of a T-rex. The Raposa press two white button at the right upper and down part and the T-rex's mouth opens up. The Raposa inserts the battery in the mouth and shut the mouth.

The T-rex's eyes glows,"Gaburincho! Gabutyra!"

The belt was strapped on by him and the Raposa yelled,"Henshin!"

The Raposa spins a wheel in front of the belt that had a symbol of Kyoryuger. Activating a samba beat of a tune that got the mysterious Raposa doing a short dance before a spin and aim his hand in the air and finished it. "Fire!"

The Raposa press the two white buttons and the T-rex's mouth opens and launch a holographic head of Gabutyra's. The head went behind the Raposa as his body glowed and open its mouth like it was about to swallow the Raposa. Yet instead, when it chomped, a bright light shone before the Raposa was replaced by a human-sized red armored warrior with a Tyrannosaurus theme.

The warrior's has cyan eyes, and a silver mouthplate that resembles the mouth of a T-rex. He wears a silver plated shoulder pad on his left shoulder. His helmet resembling a T-rex and three yellow crest spreads from his head. The warrior wear two white gloves with metal braces. He wears a red bodysuit.

The warrior posed before shouting,"Hear me roar!"

"The Dino style hero!" The warrior yelled before spinning and spread his hands and thrust his left fist forward,"Kamen rider Kyoryu! Daigo Kingora! Other wise known as 'King'!"

Kyoryu swept his hands and did a running warm up,"Oh, right... Try and stop me you piece of-"

The mechanical Triceratop continued its assault and ignore Kyoryu. Kyoryu almost fell out of stance before yelling,"O-Oi! Don't ignore me in the middle of my catchphrase!"

Kyoryu jumps off the building and lands on his feet. He runs after it while screaming,"Get back here so, I can finish!"

* * *

In a big metal metropolis...

"Stop!" the police were after a robber on a motorcycle. The robber laughs,"Try and catch me now!"

Unbeknownst to him, a Raposa in an alleyway was watching him pass by. The Raposa has black hair that is combed to the side. He wears a red leather jacket, black pants, and leather gloves.

The Raposa sighs,"I was having quiet tea time until this bozo has to ruin the peace and quiet. Oh, well, I could use the exercise anyway."

He pulls out a small chip and a belt buckle. The Raposa hit the belt on his waist and the straps laced around. The Raposa raised the chip near his face and quietly said,"Henshin."

The Raposa presses a red button on the upper left of the belt and the insert cap flips open. He insert the chip in the slot and the flip the cap closed on the belt. The belt announced,"Engine sound!"

The Raposa pulls out a key that has red case on it with the Go-onger symbol. The Rapose connects it to the emoty keyhole on the right side of the belt and turn clockwise two times, making engine sound. The Raposa finished turning it at clockwise. The three small stoplights at left side of the Engine slot lights up one by one with a countdown 'bleep'. First red, then, yellow, and finally, green. Each time the light goes, a voice would announce.

Red: "Ready!"

Yellow: "Set!"

Green: "Let's GO-ON!"

The Raposa massages his left wrist before running out of the alley and runs after the robber. He ran as fast as lighting as his lower body glows and disperse to his armor. He wears red shoulder pads with two holes at front. His front armor have two headlights. He wears red bodysuit. His boots and white gloves have black braces that are actually tire wheels. The armor being stops running and the wheels under his feet allows him to catch up the robber.

Two straps appear behind him and straps onto his chest armor. A helmet comes flying above his head and dons with the Raposa's head. The blue eyes appeared on the empty spot on his eyes before a blue visor comes in front of them along with two headlights. "The Engine style hero!" the hero yelling his lines.

The hero 'drive' pass the robber and spins around to a halt. The robber stops in his tracks. The hero points his fingers,"Go-on! Sosuke Torin and I'm here to give you a beating!"

* * *

Meanwhile on a near feudal island...

Three samurais comes running out of a manju shop with a bag full of stolen goods. The samurais runs until two men holding a white flag with the Shinkenger logo, walks by in front of them. The samurais looks around and looks at what's in front of them.

A black-haired Raposa wearing a white robe, comes walking down the steps. He points his finger at them,"Halt! You three are destroying peace here and my scheduled Kendo. In the name of the providence, I hereby challenge you to a duel!"

Behind him two female Raposa wearing the same robes runs up to his side and gave him a special samurai sword and a belt buckle. The Raposa takes the belt buckle first and place it on his waist. A a red strap laced around.

The Raposa threw a red disc in the air and catches it. He hold the belt with his left hand and held the disc near his face. The Raposa threw his right arm to the right and shouts,"Henshin!"

He connects the disc on a square shape. The Raposa spins the disc and the belt announced,"IPPITSU SOJO! FIRE!"

The disc begins to project the kanji symbol of 'fire'. The Raposa takes the sword gracefully from the other female Raposa and slashes the kanji. The kanji twirls to the right and face forward. The Raposa stood still as multiple small replicas of the 'fire' kanji rains down from nowhere.

The kanjis gather up him like a tornado and dons his whole body. The projected kanji combines itself to the Raposa's face and the his armor formed automatically.

The warrior wears a red bodysuit. Two reds eyes were on top of the black glass kanji. Wears two samurai shoulder pads and three hanging on the right side of the belt. Samurai wrist armors on both his wrist. He wears two leg guard on his legs.

The samurai swing his sword to the right and put his left hand on his hip. "The samurai authorized by providence. The Samurai style hero!"

Two flags went by pass in front of him and he raise his sword in the air,"Shinken! Shiba Oguro on stage!"

Shinken heft his sword on his shoulder and announced,"Stop where you are and-"

Ring!

Shinken looks down and use his left hand to pull out the Shodophone and snap it open,"Moushi moushi? Eh? Really?!"

The three samurai thieves tiptoes away while Shinken was taking the call. But, they stop after a dozen of foot soldier came out of nowhere in front of them. Shinken nods and snaps the phone closed. He turns to the foot soldiers and his retainers to announce,"People of Huwong! The warrior Jinsei is coming!"

The people cheers before Shinken sheathe his sword. He turns around and yelled,"March for the boats!"

* * *

Buster pull the rope and watch as the tied up Akuma was hanging. Buster lets go and swept his hand beforehe device on his wrist 'beep'. Buster press the red button and the device announced,"CALL MODE"

"Hai?" Buster talked,"... Really?! Alright!"

* * *

Go-on was walking in the alleyway after a job well done. Then, his phone rang. He pulls it out and snaps it open,"Yeah? Nani? Ok, be there soon."

* * *

Kyoryu was sitting on top of the dead robot while throwing rocks,"Ah, mou! That was a kill joy..."

His phone rang a funny ring tone and Kyoryu picks it up from the right side of his belt and press it open. "Yeah?... Eh?! Really?! Oh, right I'll be there!"

Kyoryu closes the device and snap back on his belt before thrusting both his arms in the air,"Oh, man, this is going to get wild!"

Morning time, in a forest...

"Where are we?" Jowee's voice shouted in a forest.

"I'm not sure," Tatsuya's voice shouts back,"I mean Mari said,"To keep following the yellow trail", but I can't see anything in miles."

Tatsuya and Jowee has been on the yellow trail to find the Temple of Jinsei. Tatsuya stops his tracks and looks around to see the temple. Jowee walks until his face got caught in a web. Jowee attempts to take it off while not noticing where he as headed.

Jowee falls off into a hole and screams. Tatsuya heard his scream and runs to the point of origin. Tatsuya made it near the hole and looks at it to see the bottom, but only darkness. "Jowee? Jowee, you down there?" Tatsuya's voice echoed.

Tatsuya groans before preparing himself...

He jumps in the hole,"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tatsuya shoots out of a hole and landed on his bottoms. Tatsuya gets up while rubbing his hips,"Itai..."

Tatsuya fix his glasses and notice he was in an old ruin. Tatsuya looks at a tall altar leading up to a stone slab. He walks and up the steps quietly. He made to the top and look at what's in the middle of the slab. A gold belt buckle that has two split gold layer and black cinches on the corners of it. In the middle was a blue glass circle.

Tatsuya knows if he removes it, a trap might trigger. So, he grabs a heavy rock off the ground and put it on the slab. He grabs the belt and slowly slides it before sliding it quickly and put the rock in. Tatsuya stood before sighing in relieve.

"Hey!" a voice yelled behind him. Tatsuya turns around and sees Jowee at the bottom. "Jowee, where have you been?!" Tatsuya yelled.

"I fell in this hole and I was knocked out cold," Jowee explained,"Hey, you found it without setting off any traps!"

Tatsuya smirks,"Yep, I read a lot of these traps and now, I'm ready for them."

But, a 'crack' was heard behind him. The rock was sinking in. Turns out the trap needs weight to trigger. Tatsuya had a smile,"Well, that's quite clever..."

Three hours later...

Tatsuya and Jowee climbs out of the hole and falls to on their back. Apparently they had to avoid being crushed by a giant rolling boulder, being hit sharp arrows, almost falling in lava and a acid tub, and even worse, they almost drown with a lot of sharks and other creatures.

Tatsuya pants loudly,"Jowee... remind me... to take precaution... before doing something really stupid..."

Jowee coughs before smiling "H-Hey, at least we got it..."

Tatsuya sits up and pulls out the buckle. Tatsuya shakes it in response before they stand up. "Let's head back," Tatsuya said before they took off...

"Say, Jowee," Tatsuya asked,"Do you think you ever... you know, cut as a hero? I mean look at me! I barely look like one. I'm not even a hero's type."

Jowee put both his hands behind his head,"Don't say that, I'm pretty sure you make a cool hero."

Tatsuya was kind of happy to hear that,"Oh, um... Yeah, I guess."

Jowee nods,"Just think about it. You wearing an armor of a rider. Hope I become one, too."

"Maybe, you could," Tatsuya guarantees,"Someday, Mari may start looking at you."

Jowee blushes,"Wait... you think I'm I like her?! Come on, I mean... Yeah, she's cool and all, but... Hey, what the hell is that?!"

Tatsuya was confused and looks to where Jowee is looking at. Tatsuya's eyes widen in horror. There was a large smoke coming out of the village. "What?" Tatsuya was horrified.

Tatsuya and Jowee runs to the village. Tatsuya was thinking,"An attack? At the village? Why? Why?"

They made it to the entrance, but Tatsuya and Jowee were suddenly pushed back by an unknown force. Tatsuya gets up and put his hand against the barrier and bang it with his right fist,"Come on! Who's doing this?!"

Tatsuya looks closely and sees who's in there,"Wilfre? Goddamn it!"

Tatsuya smash his fist against the barrier,"Damn it! Turn off this stupid barrier!"

Wilfre turns to Tatsuya banging on the barrier and laughs,"Just sit there in the corner and watch as Indestroy your beloved village."

Tatsuya bangs harder, but it was no use. The barrier won't go down. Tatsuya yells,"Damn you!"

"Wait, the belt," Tatsuya said to himself before taking out the belt,"If I transform, I could help them. But... I don't know if I could-"

The sound of a girl screaming was heard. Heather, a young girl with her left side of her body covered in shadow. She wears a green dress. Heather was under house porch with a Shadow walker attempting to kill her.

Tatsuya clench his teeth,"Ah, mou!"

Tatsuya place the belt on his waist and a gold strap laced around. A silver case appeared on his right side of the belt and a gold one on the left. The gold case opens and a card shoots out and Tatsuya catches it with uis right hand. The card was shown blank until it shows Jinsei's face.

Tatsuya presses the white button on the left upper side of the belt and a slot turns up. "Thank you very for your usage of the Jinsei system! Insert your card to transform!" the belt announced happily.

Tatsuya inserts the card and shouts,"H-Henshin!"

He turns the slot down and the belt glows,"Thank you for you cooperation! Transformation will begin!"

(Epic Raposa village remix plays as standby music...)

Tatsuya grabs the front of the belt and split it open to the sides. The black cinches flips up and reveals Jinsei's symbol. The Jinsei symbol appeared on the belt's blue circle.

"DRAW: JINSEI ART!" the belt announced loudly.

His body glows and changes to an armor. He wears a black coat with two coat tails, and gold metal armor under it. A gold appears on his left wrist that has an slot and a card scanner. A railroad-like track trail down in his face and the helmet formed. He has two blue eyes between the railroad trail.

"This is me?" Jinsei look at himself before back at Wilfre,"Yosh!"

Jinsei runs toward the barrier and pump his right fist and punches the barrier. Electricity comes out of the punch before the whole entire barrier shattered like glass. Wilfre cover his eyes from the broken pieces. Wilfre move his arms away and sees Jinsei moving his arm back.

"Jinsei? The legendary hero has returned?" Wilfre was shock, but more excited,"Interesting. I wonder who's the lucky person to wear such a piece."

Jinsei walks across the bridge and stops at the end of it,"Leave them alone, Wilfre."

Wilfre raise his left eyebrow,"Tatsuya? Whoever knew you become hero?"

Jinsei shakes his head,"Wilfre, what are you doing here? Why start attacking your villagers?"

"My villagers? I don't care about these pathetic rodents," Wilfre close his eyes with a smirk,"And, the reason I'm here is because of thet armor you're wearing."

Jinsei looks at his belt and back at Wilfre,"So, that's it. You wanted the power of Jinsei for yourself. Your sick. Sick for attacking the village. They didn't knew it in the first place!"

Wilfre wag his finger,"Now, now, let's not get violent. I only came here for the belt and you brought it to me. So, I'm going to ask you real nicely to give me the belt and I'll leave the village alone."

"If I gave you the belt, you would just abuse its power on destruction," Jinsei said,"Thanks for the offer, but no thank you."

Wilfre sighs,"I wish you hadn't said that. Guess I have no choice, but to take it away from you. Shadows!"

Shadow walkers, creatures created by Wilfre's corrupted drawings, appeared out of out thin air in the form of humanoid darkness. The creature looks Jinsei with killing intent. Jinsei looks at them,"Um, hi?"

The walkers runs toward him. Jinsei's eyes bulges before beig slash in the chest by a walker. Jinsei stumbles back on the bridge and falls on his back. He holds his smoking chest and muttered,"Ow... That actually hurt!"

Wilfre smirks,"Even if you have power, you still don't know how to master it."

Jinsei gets up and and swept his chest while snorting,"You're right, I don't know how. Because this is my first time, I guess to take it by the basics! With the punch and kicks!"

Jinsei runs and punches a Shadow walker in the face and the walker disperses. Jinsei pulls his fist and looks at it before back at the walkers,"YOSHA!"

Jinsei roundhouse kicks another walker and send it to oblivion. A punch to the walker's chest made it disperse. Jinsei knees a walker in the face and back flip kicks the creature. Jinsei spins around and lands a devastating blow with his elbow in the walker's face.

Jowee backs away from a walker that is getting close to him. Jinsei looks at Jowee and yelled,"Jowee!"

Jinsei kicks a walker out of his way and runs toward the walker and punched through its back. The walker grunts before dying. The walker disappears and Jinsei runs to Jowee,"You okay?"

Jowee nods weakly before hearing Heather's scream again. The Shadow walker was getting through the porch to Heather. Jinsei growls before running towards it,"Bastard!"

Jinsei makes it to the house and grabs the walker by the shoulder and pulls it away. He lays two punches to the face before ending it with kick in the stomach. The walker stumbles back before kneeling down and disappears to black smoke. Jinsei swept his hands before running back to Heather.

"Heather! Hang on, I'll get you out of there," Jinsei made sure and pulls off the porches. Heather hugs him around the neck while crying in happiness. Jinsei holds her and runs to Jowee and puts her in his arms.

"Stay here," Jinsei said before running back into the battlefield,"I'll find Mari and Mayor!"

Jinsei pushes a walker out of the way and elbows another in the face. He keeps running to find his friend and the mayor.

"Mari, Mayor!" Jinsei yellin out before slamming his fist into the side of a walker's face,"Where are you?!"

"HELP! SOMEONE!" a familiar female voice yelled.

Jinsei heard Mari's voice somewhere. Jinsei's sharp hearing has spiked up and now, he pinpoints the origin. It was coming from a house on fire. Inside Mari and Mayor were trapped in the living with fire and falling planks.

Jinsei runsas fast to the house. He manages to make it, but wonders how to get in,"Damn! Fire's too big."

The silver case on the right side of the belt opens and three cards shoots out. Jinsei caught it with his right hand and the cards is reveal to be Equip cards. The first is reveal to be a water blaster connected to his right wrist, the second is a gold sword with a sharp cutlass as a guard, and the third to be a rider kick.

Jinsei takes the 'Water blaster' Equip card and looks at the device on his left wrist. He swipes the card in the card scanner and the device announced,"Water blaster equip!"

Jinsei looks at his right wrist and the Water blaster was drawn and the blue color was added. Jinsei looks at it before yelling,"Yosha! Here I come!"

Jinsei point the blaster and water sprays to take out the fire in front of the door. Jinsei kicks the door down and cover his face from the fire. He sprays more water and took out it out. Jinsei makes it to the door leading to the living room. He grabs the door knob and tries to open it, but it was jammed.

Jinsei moves back and grunts,"Damn it!"

"The Water blaster has a second function," the belt announced. Jinsei looks at his belt and yelled,"You can talk?!"

The belt says,"Of course. Anyways, the blaster has a second function. It can be switch to Rapid fire mode. Just slot the 'Water blaster' Equip card at the back of it."

Jinsei looks at the blaster and slots the 'Water blaster' Equip card. The blaster announced,"Switching to Rapid fire mode!"

Jinsei points the blaster toward the door and a torrent of heavy pressure water breaks it down. Mari and Mayor were surprised at this. They heard footsteps coming in and they stood still. Thsy fear it might be the walkers.

Jinsei comes in slowly in the room and turns to them. Mari's eyes widen in shock,"Is that... a Kamen rider?"

Jinsei nods weakly,"H-Hai..."

Mari remembers his voice,"Tatsuya! Is that you?!"

Jinsei nods before running to them and getting them on their feet,"Yeah, it's me. Come on, let's get out of here!"

Jinsei looks at the window and blasted the window and the wall to pieces. Jinsei orders them,"Hurry!"

Mari and Mayor runs off through the hole and Jinsei follows. Jinsei follows the two Raposa to Jowee. Mari hugs Jowee by the neck with Heather.

"I'm glad you guys are okay!" Mari said with happiness in her voice. Jowee smiles,"It's okay. Tatsuya is here to save us."

Mari lets go and looks at Tatsuya/Jinsei in the eyes. "Thank you, Tatsuya. I always thought you were a guy that just stood by the sidelines," Mari said with a smile,"But, you broke out of your shell and transform to a hero!"

Jinsei was touched by her compliment,"Thank you. That makes me a little... I don't know, emabarassed I guess?"

Jinsei rubs the back of his helmet, but remembers about Wilfre. Jinsei turns around to Wilfre approaching them while clapping his hands,"My, my. You're starting to learn more about its power. I got to say... It was very impressive."

Jinsei folds his arms together,"You lost Wilfre. Just leave us alone."

Wilfre laughs,"Lost? The battle was just getting started!"

Jinsei wondered about that before noticing more Shadow walker behind Wilfre gathering up together. Jinsei and the group started to back away as the Shadows walker formed a 50 feet Shadow giant. Mari holds onto Jowee around the neck while he pull Heather closer. Mayor stood with a serious face.

"Aw, Rapo..." Jinsei mutter with a sweat drop,"This is not good..."

* * *

To be continued...

Next time on Kamen rider Drawn to life:

Mayor: (Mayor pointing his cane at Tatsuya) "Have this monster out of my village!"

Mari: (Holding a portrait of herself, Jowee, and Tatsuya at their young age) "Tatsuya is suffering."

Tatsuya: (Blood from his mouth, he puts the belt on) "If I quit, then I'm just a coward!"

ToQ-Oh holding the Rail sword as an explosion appears behind it. "The arrival of ToQ-Oh?!"

Disclaimer: "Kamen rider Drawn to life is the property of Prototype3. Kamen rider is owned by Toei and Drawn to life is owned by 5th. Grand sponsors McDonald. Thank you very much!"

Authors note: "I'm sorry for getting the story late. I had problem with my family and a lot things happen. But, hey, at least I got it! You're probably wondering why the Kamen riders are actually based off the Shinkenger, Go-busters, Kyoryuger, Go-onger, and ToQger. Visit the forum for more information. See ya!"

* * *

Tatsuya standing with Mari and Jowee in the Creation hall. "Thank you everyone for watching this episode. Now, let's end it with a dance and a song!"

"YAY!" Tatsuya, Mari, and Jowee said in unison.

(Ressha Sentai ending Alt. version)

akoiize

kaze wo kiite

Draw! Draw!

kimi wo hakobu

hare no hi datte ame no hi datte

todoserokebi

nan no Art!

Dream! Dream!

yume wo hakobu

kimi ga ikitai eki made isshoni

hashiro

mesugi wa donna Rider ni

aesou!

naresou

jiri ni

mashikenai yo!

Tatsuya/Mari/Jowee: (Back in the Creation hall) "Thank you very much! Please review!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tatsuya discovers the Jinsei driver through his dreams. Meanwhile, Wilfre plotted an attack on the village. However, Tatsuya transformed for the first time as the Draw style hero, Jinsei. But, it will give negative consequences to him.

The Shadow giant moves one step and attempts to squash the group. Jinsei's eyes widen before he pointed his Water blaster and fired a torrent of heavy water beneath its foot. The Giant was being pushed back by the force and it falls backward on top of a house.

"Oops," Jinsei rubs the back of his helmet. The belt on his waist speaks,"Tatsuya, use the 'Final Strike' card on the giant. It's the only way to defeat it."

Jinsei looks at the belt before opening the silver case and pulls out the 'Final Strike' card that shows Jinsei performing a kick.

Jinsei swipes the card in the scanner and the device on his wrist glows,"**Now departing! Ikuze, FINAL STRIKE**!"

Jinsei crouches and puts both his hands firmly on the ground in a runner's stance. His left leg burns in colorful flame. Jinsei runs forward and jumps high in the air. The Shadow giant manages to get up from the ground, and look at the flying figure of Jinsei.

Jinsei did a somersault in the air before thrusting his left leg out. Jinsei was pulled toward his target and the Giant put its arm in front of its face to block the attack. Jinsei announces his attack,"**Colorful Strike END**!"

Jinsei kicks through the hand and the other hand before finally hitting the Giant's face. An explosion erupts from the kick and the Giant's head was obliterated. Jinsei lands on the ground and turns around to see the headless Giant fall back and explodes.

Jinsei pants before kneeling down. He grabs the front layer of his belt and connect back together in the middle. The cinches closes, and Jinsei presses the white button to get the card slot to flip up. He removes the Jinsei card and his armor turned white before 'erasing' to millions of particle and flies away like leaves in the fall.

Tatsuya removes the belt and drops it on the ground before panting more. He watches the flames died down. Mari and Jowee made it to Tatsuya.

Jowee puts Heather on the ground and kneels near to Tatsuya,"Hey, you okay?"

Tatsuya inhales and exhales before replying,"Y-Yeah, just a little... tired..."

"Tatsuya, you did it!" Mari said with a clap of her hands,"You actually stop Wilfre! I can't believe it myself, but you're a true hero."

"Hey, what about me?!" the belt yelled while hopping,"I gave him the instructions! Without me, he would've got his Rapo ass whooped!"

Mayor just stood at the destruction of his village. Mari notice her father standing. She walks over behind him and asked,"Father, are you okay?"

Mayor turns around and point his cane at Tatsuya,"GET THIS MONSTER OUT OF MY VILLAGE!"

Tatsuya gasp at the Mayor's answer,"W-What?"

* * *

Prototype3: "Tatsuya is a monster? Let's find out and see the results!"

Go for it!

Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go

Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go

Go, Go, Go, Go, Go!

Hateshinai senro no mukou gawa

kagayaiteiru mono wa nandarou!?

DOKIDOKI keiyu no ressha ni notte

Tashikame ni ikou

Saa hashire! oretachi no it's a Super Show!

Be a Hero! noriokure ni gochuui!

MIRACULOUS yume wo nose!

Kaze wo kitte susumu...

dokomademo!

Yubisashikakunin!

Acchi-kocchi-docchida!?

Kimi no eki made michibike! Just Keep On Dreaming On!

Darkness nuketara!

asu ni mukete Colorful!

Kamen rider Hassha OURAI! DRAWN TO LIFE!

* * *

Art 2: "Arrival of ToQ-Oh!"

Tatsuya got up from his spot and asked the Mayor,"What do you mean by that?"

Mayor yells,"You let this village get destroyed because of your power! You're the same as Wilfre! A monster!"

"Dad, he saved us!" Mari said attempting to persuade him,"I know he destroyed a few buildings, but he's not a monster!"

Mayor turns around and yells at her,"Silence! This boy is a monster and nothing more! He's banished!"

"But, father-" Mari tries to persuade him again, but Tatsuya stopped her. "Mari, just stop," Tatsuya said looking down,"Mayor, I'll leave now."

Tatsuya grabs the Jinsei driver and put it in his back pocket. Tatsuya was about to leave until Jowee said,"Wait! We can convince him somehow, so just-"

"Jowee, it's ok," said Tatsuya turn his head around to look at him,"I'll just be a burden to you guys."

Tatsuya leaves toward the entrance until Heather wraps her arms around his leg. Tatsuya looks ar her and she said,"Don't go. You're not a monster."

Tatsuya smiles weakly before patting her on the head,"I'm sorry, but... I just can't..."

Tatsuya takes her arm off his leg and runs into the forest alone. Mari runs after him,"Tatsuya, wait!"

But, her father grabs her by the arm to prevent her to go after him. "Mari, let him go," Mayor said,"He's not part of us anymore."

Mari batted his arm away and turns around to face him,"Are you happy now?! You drove away Tatsuya because he was a monster! But, he isn't!"

Mari runs away from him with tear flying from her eyes. Jowee and Heather runs after her while the Mayor sighs in distress. He did what he had to do as the Mayor.

Tatsuya was holding legs while sitting behind a tree. He sniffs and wipe the tears from his eyes. The belt in pocket says,"Oi, you need a tissue?"

That didn't made Tatsuya feel better. The belt felt it was dumb to say and apologized,"Sorry."

Tatsuya sniffs again,"It's ok... I'm... Fine..."

He once again wipe his tears away from his eyes. This was a tough time for him. But, he won't give up.

* * *

Meanwhile faraway from the island, a boat holding the 4 heroes were coming to seek Jinsei.

"Are we there yet?" King's voice yelled from a boat.

"No," answered Hiromu.

"Are we there yet?" King asked again.

"No," Shiba followed.

"Are we there yet?"

"No," Sosuke finished.

"... Are we there-" King was about to asked until all three heroes yelled in unison,"NO!"

King groan out of boredom,"When are we going to get there...?!"

Shiba holds a cup of his tea while relaxing on a pillow. "Have patience, this will take only a few days," Shiba said blowing it and taking a sip.

King scratches his hair,"Ah, mou! I can't wait! I'm dying for action and epicness!"

Sosuke roll his eyes,"Oh, please you can survive a few days without action and epicness."

King looks at him as if he was crazy. He yells,"Are you dead in your head?! I'm waiting to meet THE Jinsei! Oh, man! Oh, man!"

Hiromu groans,"Oh for the love of Rapo... Just hope I get to the island so I can get away from these weirdos."

A droplet of water splash on Hiromu's head. Hiromu touch the back of his head before more water falls. It was raining. Shiba panic as he drop his hot tea on his robe. The boat was moving violently. Sosuke falls back into a door that leads to the bottom deck.

King was trying to keep still on the boat, but he falls off the boat. King grabs ahold the anchor while yelling,"Whoo-hoo!"

* * *

The sound of thunder was heard outside of Mari's room. She couldn't sleep, but thinks about how Tatsuya is doing out in the rain. Mari gets off the bed and looks at the picture on her table.

She holds it up and looks at it. Jowee had his arm around Tatsuya with a smile. Tatsuya had a shy smile with Mari smiling happily. Mari muttered,"Tatsuya is suffering..."

In Jowee's house, Jowee and Heather couldn't sleep at all. Heather was just resting her head on the table thinking about how Tatsuya saved her. Jowee was laying on his bed, thinking about Tatsuya, too.

Mari grunts before muttering to herself,"I can't take it! Tatsuya..."

Mari changes and climbs out of the window. She lands softly on the ground and went to Jowee's house. She knocks the door on his door.

Jowee opens the door,"Yeah?"

"Jowee... I can't take this anymore!" Mari pleaded,"Tatsuya is out there alone! We have to find him!"

Jowee turns around and sees Heather sobbing. He looks at Mari,"Alright, lets go."

Tatsuya was sitting on a plain ground while the rain pour on him. He looking at the sky and watched as rain splashes onto his face.

"Achoo!" the belt coughed,"Oi... Tatsuya, can we just go back to the village now? I'm think I caught a cold. Achoo!"

Tatsuya didn't respond. He was alone... The belt doesn't count. It was normal for him. He hadn't have any friends when he was a young Rapo. Mari, Jowee, and Heather was his only friends.

Suddenly, a voice called out his name,"TATSUYA!"

His ears heard his name. Tatsuya stands up from where he was and sees Mari and Jowee standing near a tree looking at him. He was scared and ran away.

Mari can't believe he run away from her and Jowee. She runs after him while yelling,"Tatsuya come back!"

Tatsuya runs as he could and leaps onto a tree and climb up on one of the branch. Mari stops in front of the tree and yelled,"Tatsuya what are you doing!? Come back down!"

"GO AWAY!" screamed Tatsuya. It shocked Mari to hear him say that. Jowee runs by her side and yells to Tatsuya,"What are you saying?! Come on, you can't be out here in the rain!"

Tatsuya sits down on the branch and said to them,"Just go away and never come back... I'm just... a monster."

Mari's eyes formed tears, but Jowee couldn't see it because of the rain. "But, Tatsuya you're not a monster," Mari begged for him to come home,"You're a hero!"

Tatsuya peeks at her and Jowee before looking away. "I'm no hero, just a monster like Wilfre."

Jowee didn't like the sound of that. He clench his teeth before saying,"Tatsuya, if you're not a hero and just a monster, why didn't you give up your belt?"

Tatsuya's ears springs up after hearing what he said. Tatsuya's body as he muttered,"Leave me alone..."

"But...!" Jowee started, but Tatsuya yelled in an anger tone,"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Tatsuya's voice rang along with a sound of thunder. Tears fall out of Jowee's eyes to hear him say that. This destroyed Jowee's hope of ever getting Tatsuya back.

Tatsuya's anger disappear from what he said. The anger was replace with guilt and sadness. Tatsuya stands up from where he was and leap off the branch.

He lands on the ground with his back turned on them. Tatsuya walks away until Mari said,"Tatsuya please I beg of you... Come home... Have our life again with me, Jowee and Heather..."

Tatsuya didn't respond. He continuously walks away in the foggy mist and disappears...

* * *

Tatsuya walks and walks countless miles in the rain with nothig left in his life. He drove the only friends away from him. He has no home to go to. He's cold and hungry. Tatsuya thinks the rain felt like tears. Tatsuya stops and pulls out the belt.

"Creator..." Tatsuya said clenching the belt before raising it high in the air with pure rage in his eyes,"WHY?!"

He was about to smash the belt on the ground, but stopped. Tatsuya's hand shaked as the belt said,"Don't do it..."

Tatsuya fell to his knees and drops the belt on the ground. He repeatedly punches the ground as hard as he could. Tatsuya stops because he saw his own reflection on the wet ground.

Tatsuya's fist was hurt with blood. "...Ok, ow..." Tatsuya holds his fist. He stands up and jump around to make the pain go away. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Damn! Ow! Ow..."

The belt sighs,"Oh, brother..."

* * *

The next morning...

(Sneaky Snitch by Kevin Macleod plays)

"Perfect! Just perfect!" Hiromu's voice yelled out in the middle of the sea. The heroes were sitting on top of the capsized boat in the middle of the unknown sea.

"Not only, the boat is capsized, but we are stuck in the middle of nowhere!" Hiromu shouts again before sitting back down. King was laying on the plank while looking at the sky. Shiba was sitting patiently. Sosuke was poking the water with a stick.

Hiromu groans,"Mou, I could call the RH-03 to help us get over to the island..."

Sosuke looks at him and asked,"The what?"

"Oh, the RH-03," Hiromu answered,"It's a flying vehicle."

"So, what you're trying say is that you had a vehicle that fly and you never told us?!" Sosuke yelled.

Hiromu looks at him with a confused look,"Well...when you put it that way it makes me sound like I'm dumb."

"That's because you are dumb, idiot!" Sosuke yelled again.

* * *

Meanwhile at an uncharted mountain...

Wilfre seats on his throne with a glass of purple wine. He takes a sip before spilling it on the ground. Then, he drops the glass on top of the spilled wine and it shatters. The shattered pieces sinks in the wine and the wine started swirl.

It started to take humanoid shape. The purple color fades away and reveals a monster. Wilfre laughs,"It's nice to see you, Cerberus."

The monster Cereberus has a wolf's head on his right shoulder, a bull dog on his left shoulder, and its head has the face of a demonic Tasmanian devil. "What is your wish, master?" the creature said bowing down to his master.

Wilfre smirks,"I wish that you bring me a special 'souvenir'. Something that the legends calls "the power of Jinsei"."

* * *

Tatsuya continuously walks on in miles in the vast forest. He ignored his hand's pain from the early punches. The belt spoke to him,"Tatsuya, where do you we're going?"

"Somewhere far away, I guess," Tatsuya shrugs. He keeps walking until his stomach growled. Tatsuya didn't get the time to take food with him. Tatsuya moans,"Mou, I should've brought something with me."

"Well, can we go back home, then?" the belt said. This caused Tatsuya to remember what happened in the village. "We can't," Tatsuya said shaking his head.

The belt sighs,"Listen you can't be out here all the time. You need to go back and talk things out with the Mayor."

"And, what? Let him yell at me again?" Tatsuya scoffs. He doesn't wish to come back to the village to be called a monster again.

Tatsuya stops and notice and apple hanging on a tree. He smiles before hopping on the tree and climbs. He makes it to the branch and reaches for it. He almost has it in his reach until a bird comes by and swoop it. "Eh?!" Tatsuya shouts before falling.

Tatsuya lands on his back. He grunts in pain,"Errgh! I hate birds..."

* * *

Back to our four heroes, they were in the RH-03, however...

"Ow! Move over will ya!" Hiromu said pushing King's face out of his cheek. However, it was intended for one passenger. Now, they are all cramp in together.

King moves back, but crushes Sosuke. "Ow! Damn it, why do I have to seat in the back?!" Sosuke said pushing him away.

"Please move, I think my hands are starting to get numb," Shiba said looking at his hands under King's foot. King looks down and shouts,"Oops! Sorry!"

King falls back and hit Hiromu. The steering wheel turns right and the machine steers to the right. "Ow, move I can't drive!" Hiromu shouted.

"I think I had enough to take in," Shiba said holding his mouth,"I'm about to throw up!"

"Not in here you're not!" Hiromu shouted.

* * *

Mari was just sitting at the dinner table for breakfast. She wasn't eating her food after what happened last night.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tatsuya's voice said in her head. The mayor was eating his eggs until he saw his daughter's expression. He sighs before wiping his napkin,"Mari, I know you're upset about me banishing Tatsuya, but you're going to have to move on. That monster-"

"Be quiet!" Mari said slamming her hands on the table,"Stop calling him a monster! Just stop!"

Mari pulls back and goes outside through the kitchen door. Mayor sits there with a sigh. But, the silence was cut short because Mari's scream was heard outside!

"Mari?!" Mayor said running outside,"Mari, what's wr-Ergh!"

He was punched in the stomach by a Shadow walker. Mayor falls over and his hat falls off. The hat was stepped on by Cerberus, who had an unconcious Mari in his arms. "Hmph," Cerberus scoffs.

"You bastard!" a voice said behind Cerberus. Jowee runs toward the creature and attempts to hit it. Cerberus turns around and flames form in his right hand and shapes to a sword. Jowee stop where he is because the sword was pointed at his neck.

Cerberus rolls his head,"Teh, pitiful animal. Shadows, restrain him."

Jowee was hit in the stomach by a Shadow walker. He falls to his knee before falling forward on the ground. Cereberus smirks before going inside the house to look for Heather. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," Cereberus said while kicking a chair out of his way.

He sees a lump inside the bed sheets. Cereberus puts Mari on the floor and swept his hands. "Got you, you little-" Cereberus grabs the sheets and pull them off, but only finds a bunny doll.

Cereberus grabs the doll and clench it in anger and throws it on the ground. He comes out of the house and shouts,"Scope the area! She can't be far..."

* * *

Back in the forest, Tatsuya was pulling out a stick from his left ear.

Tatsuya rubs his back and removes a stick stuck in his hair. He then, heard a voice shout,"Tatsuya!"

Heather hugs Tatsuya by the waist. "What's wrong?!" Tatsuya said holding her. Heather lets go and said,"A monster came and took the others away!"

"M-Monster? Heather, where are they now?!" Tatsuya said putting his hands on her shoulders.

* * *

Mayor, Mari, and Jowee were inside a cage hanging onto a branch at the shore. Cereberus yells,"Tell me where the power of Jinsei is and I'll let you go free or I'll just have to drop you where you are."

"Well guess what! We don't know!" Jowee shouted. Cereberus sighs,"Teh, you have to make it harder for us."

Mayor pushes Jowee aside and spoke,"But, I know!"

"Dad!" Mari hissed,"You can't do this to Tatsuya!"

Mayor looks at her and said,"I'm sorry, but we can not afford to die here. Tatsuya brought this upon himself to bring the power and now, where here at our brink of death."

"But, dad-" Mari begged, but her father slaps her.

"Mari, I had enough with your attitude for one day!" screamed the Mayor. The mayor looks at Cereberus and yells,"The one who has the Jinsei power is a Raposa name Tatsuya Kimochi. He is inside the forest."

Cereberus claps,"Excellent. Shadows drop them where they are."

"What?! You said-" Mayor shouted, but Cereberus interrupts him,"I said,'I let you go free'. You should be grateful."

Cerberus forms his sword and throws it toward the rope holding the cage. But, suddenly an energy coated bullet hits the sword and explodes to pieces. Cerberus was shock at this and turns around to find the culprit.

It was none other than Tatsuya holding up a Jinsei blaster(ToQ blaster). Tatsuya moves his gun away. Heather stood close behind him. Cerberus growls,"You bastard! Are you Tatsuya Kimochi?!"

"Doesn't matter," replied Tatsuya,"What matter is that you leave my friends alone."

"Tatsuya..." Mari said holding back her tears of joy.

Cerberus sighs before scoffing,"Tch! Don't screw with me!"

Fireballs formed in both of Cerberus' hand and he throws them. Tatsuya panics before picking Heather and throws her out of the way. The fireballs hit him from below and explodes.

"TATSUYA!" Jowee yelled. The flames dies and Tatsuya was seen trying to get up. His lip was bleeding and he had a wound on his left cheek. Tatsuya takes off his broken glasses and throws them away.

"Heh, you dare to defy the wrath of Wilfre," Cerberus said walking toward him,"I suggest you quit and run off."

Tatsuya grunts as he gets up. "If I quit, then..." Tatsuya said pulling out the belt,"I'm just a coward!"

He places the belt on his stomach and the gold straps materializes around his waist. Tatsuya opens the gold case and pulls out the Jinsei Change card. "Ikuze!" Tatsuya yelled as he press the white button on the belt.

The Change slot pops up and the belt announced,"**Thank you very much for using the Jinsei system. Please insert your card!**"

"Henshin!" Tatsuya shouts as he thrust the card forward and insert it in the Change slot. He push it down and the belt announces,"**Now transforming!**"

Tatsuya grabs the front layers of the belt and split them open. The black cinches flips up and reveals Jinsei's logo.

"**DRAW! JINSEI ART!**" the belt announced.

His body glows as a railroad track flies around and gives him his armor. The track connects itself in front of Tatsuya's face and the helmet was formed.

"_**SANJOU JINSEI! SANJOU JINSEI!**_" the belt announced.

(Kamen rider Drawn to life theme playing)

Jinsei stood in Tatsuya's place and he announced,"I am the **_Draw style hero_**!"

Jinsei kicks off one of his coat tail and spins around before facing Cerberus again. He move his right hand in front of his face before moving it to the right. "_**Jinsei**_!" finished the golden warrior as the logo appeared behind him.

Jinsei swepts his hands before pointing his right finger at Cerberus,"_All aboard_!"

Jinsei runs forward and pulls out the Jinsei blaster out of nowhere and switch it to sword mode. "**_Now slashing_**!" the weapon announced its mode.

Shadow walkers appeared in front of Cerberus. "Get him!" Cerberus ordered as the Shadows runs toward Jinsei. Jinsei slashes the first one in front of him and up slash another one before roundhouse kicking in front of him.

"Come on, Tatsuya! Pulverize that mutt!" Jowee yelled out. Jinsei ducks under from a roundhouse kick from a Shadow and slash the creature. Cerberus forms his sword and runs at Jinsei. Jinsei blocks the sword and push it off.

Cerberus stumbles back before forming fireballs in his left hand. Jinsei pulls out the Water blaster Equip card and slides it on the Card scanner. "**Water blaster Equip**!" the scanner announced as the blaster formed on Jinsei's hand.

Jinsei point the blaster and fired a spray of water. Cerberus' fireballs were taken out as he stumbles away from Jinsei. The belt flashes,"You have more Equip weapons remember?"

Jinsei remembers and the silver case opens and a card pops out. Jinsei catch it and it reads 'Dream saber'. Jinsei slides the card on the scanner and the Water blaster disappears. "**Water Blaster** _transferring to_ **Dream Saber**!" the scanner announced.

His weapon was outlined and colored in his hand. It was gold sword with a cutlass used as a hand guard. On the back of the sword was a card slot. Jinsei gives it a swing before running toward Cerberus.

Jinsei leaps up in the air and falls with his blade up high. Cerberus sees this and move his sword high to block it. Jinsei slashes downward and breaks the sword in half. Cerberus was also hit in the chest and he stumbles back.

"Now for the best part!" the belt said as Jinsei slots the Dream saber equip card at the back of the Saber and the blade and cutlass glows. "**_Now charging Dream saber, please wait behind the white line!_**"

A row of white lines appeared in front of Cerberus. Cerberus tilts his head,"Huh? What's this?"

(Theme song pauses)

Jinsei tilts his head,"I don't know."

"What? Then, why does your sword said,'Now charging Dream saber'?" Cerberus asked.

Jinsei shrugs,"I don't know. Do me a favor, let me charge up."

Cerberus scoffs,"Don't screw with me. You think I'm going to..."

Ding! The sound of a timer finishing emits from the sword. Jinsei yells before slashing downward,"All done!"

The sword releases a colorful slash. Cerberus eyes bulges as he runs around in a circle. Shadow walkers forms and stands in front of the frighten creature. The slash collides with the walkers and explodes.

Cerberus gets up after being force to the ground by the explosion. "Oi! Using your finisher already?! That's cheating!"

Jinsei spins his sword,"Cheating? Says the guy who almost drop my friends and turn them to pancakes."

Cerberus almost falls before explaining,"What? Come on, you know I wouldn't do such evil. Changing the subject, can I see your sword? As a neighbor to another."

"You want to see my sword?" said Jinsei looking at his sword and back to Cerberus,"I'm not stupid and we're not neighbors. Also, I'm pretty sure I hate you."

"Listen it's not fair for heroes to get a upper hand often!" Cerberus complained,"So, let me see your stupid sword!"

Jinsei stood quiet for a moment before sighing,"Fine."

He throws his sword over the white line amd Cerberus catches it. Cerberus inspects the saber and lifts it in the sunlight,"See I just wanted to see the design."

Cerberus gives it a swing and looks at Jinsei with an intimidating look,"Want to test the weight and GOT YOU, YA WANKER!"

Cerberus runs toward Jinsei, but suddenly he splats at an invisible wall. Cerberus stumbles back and yelled,"What the?!"

(Theme song unpauses)

Turns out he's not allowed to step through the white lines. Jinsei wags his fingers in a 'no, no' gesture,"The sword said,'To wait behind the white lines'."

Cerberus growls, but then, the sword announced,"**Unauthorized passenger is not allowed! Now exploding!**"

"Eh?" Cerberus tilts his head before the sword explodes. The monster was sent flying into the ocean. Jinsei swepts his hands and takes out the Final strike card. He slides the card into the scanner and the scanner announced,"**Now departing! Ikuze, Final strike**!"

Jinsei crouches in a runner's stance as the ocean started twirl. A water tornado spits Cerberus from the top. The creature screams like a girl. Jinsei runs forward and stops in front of the ocean. He walks up the invisible stairs with his left leg burning in color.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4..." Jinsei said counting up the steps his takes. Cerberus falls while shouting,"How are you doing that?!"

Jinsei stops and tilts his head,"I don't know."

"You don't know?! I don't believe you!" Cerberus yelled. Jinsei crouches before roundhouse kicking. Cerberus' eyes bulges as he was kicked in the face and sent flying to the ocean.

"NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY..." Cerberus yelled as he was sent flying to the unknown reaches of the ocean. Jinsei spins around and throws his right arm out as a colorful explosion appeared behind him from Cerberus.

(Song ends)

Jinsei walks down the invisible stairs and runs to the imprisoned Raposas. He stops and yells,"Are you guys alright?!"

Mari yells,"We are! Thanks to you!"

Jinsei smiles behind his helmet. But, the moment was suddenly interrupted from a large black smoke that appeared at town. The smoke took form and changes to a large size Cerberus. Two Shadow giants appeared behind him.

"What?! He turned giant?!" Jinsei said in a serious voice.

"Mari!" Jinsei shouts to Mari. Mari looks at him,"Don't worry about us! Stop them!"

Jinsei nods,"Alright then!"

The belt speaks,"Tatsuya, it's about time to bring out the bad boy!"

"Eh?" Jinsei looks at the belt before the silver opens and pops out 5 cards. Jinsei catches them and the cards have pictures of different trains with the color of red, blue, green, yellow, and pink. Jinsei straightens them together and slides all of them in the scanner at once.

The scanner announces,"_**Red Ressha! Blue Ressha! Green Ressha! Yellow Ressha! Pink Ressha!**_ **Now arriving!**"

A red locomotive train, two blue and green bullet trains, and two pink and yellow subway trains were drawn out. The trains were moving upon rails created. Jinsei awes,"No way..."

Jowee smiles,"Alright!"

The red locomotive train stops in front of the Draw style hero. Jinsei runs to the door, but an invisible stops him and he hit his face. Jinsei kneels down and rubs his face.

The belt explained,"That's not how you get in, you need to scan your Jinsei card over at that gate."

Jinsei sees a gate near the Red Ressha's door and runs over to it and press the white button on his belt and the card pops up. He takes the card out and put it in the slot and the gate's door open. He grabs his card on the other side and got on the train.

Jinsei hops on the seat in the cockpit. He grabs the microphone and announce,"Let's link together! Blue and Green linkup!"

The blue and green bullet trains moves next to the red locomotive and binds together. The blue on the left and green on the right. On sides of the bullets trains, comes out hooks. "Pink and Yellow linkup!" Jinsei announced again.

The same hooks appeared on the Pink and Yellow subway trains. The Yellow subway hook ups with the blue bullet train and the Pink subway hooks up with the Green bullet train. The yellow subway train's head turns and catches a railroad stop sign out of nowhere.

Jinsei pulls the lever back and the wheels stopped. Sparks fly as the entire buildup of trains stands up as a body. The heads of the blue and green bullet trains acts as feet and the heads of the Pink and Yellow subways as hands. The same two blue and green bullet trains moves in front and spins around. The head of the red locomotive train flips up and connect itself on top of the other half. The head appeared from the back and connect itself in place.

"Linkup complete!" Jinsei announced. The door in front of head splits open and moves to the sides and reveals the face. The PA system turns on and announces,"**Thank you for boarding. ToQ-oh is completed.**"

"**Ressha complete! ToQ-oh!**" Jinsei announce as ToQ-oh skids to a halt.

Cerberus stops to see ToQ-oh arriving. "Eh?! You have a robot?!"

ToQ-oh walks forward and slashes at Cerberus with the Rail sword. Cerberus stumbles away while the other two Giants runs toward the ToQ-oh. Jinsei smirks before pressing a red button with the text below saying 'Extend'. ToQ-oh swing his left leg and it extends.

The Giants were kicked in half. The Giants disappears in black smoke. Cerberus growls,"You...!"

ToQ-oh runs toward Cerberus. Cerberus roars before running toward ToQ-oh, too. The train-combined robot slash downward and Cerberus was hit. The monster stumbles back from the robot.

Cerberus growls before shooting fireballs from his hands. ToQ-oh runs forward as the fireball hit its body. Jinsei grip forward the controls as the sign behind displays 'Engines overheating'. ToQ-oh slashes two times at Cerberus before punching his chin. It sent him flying in the air.

Cerberus hits the ground hard. He gets up with a roar as more fireballs in his hands. Jinsei's eyes widen and he looks around on his panel and sees a red button reading 'In case of a giant monster shooting fireballs at you'. Jinsei hit the button.

ToQ-oh move both its hand forward and caught the fireballs. Cerberus eyes widen in surprise. ToQ-oh throws the fireballs back at Cerberus. They hit Cerberus in the chest and smoke explodes from his chest.

Cerberus coughs and yelled,"Onore! Where are you?!"

The smoke clears and ToQ-oh moves toward Cerberus on two rails. "_**Fumikiriken Ressha Slash!**_" Jinsei announced.

ToQ-oh slashes in a form of an 'X'. The slashes hit Cerberus and sparks shoots out of his body. Cerberus move around in agony while yelling,"Damn! I failed you Wilfre! But, this time it was dying in honor!"

The sparks stop shooting and Cerberus stood frozen.

"Good bye," Cerberus said his last words before falling back and explodes. ToQ-oh swings around as the explosion appeared behind. "**Thank your very much for riding with us!**"

ToQ-oh grabs the bottom of the cage holding the remaining Raposa and pulls it down to snap the rope. The train-themed robot puts the cage down on the ground. Jinsei jumps out of the ToQ-oh through the locomotive's steam component.

The golden warrior lands on the ground and heads over to the cage. Jinsei grips the door and snap it off and threw it away. "Are you guys okay?" Jinsei asked.

The Raposa comes out of the cage. Jowee sighs in reliev,"Thanks a lot, man! If you hadn't came, we would've been pancakes."

Jinsei rubs the back of his helmet,"Actually, Heather came and told me about it."

Heather comes out of one of bushes and walks over to Jinsei's side. Jowee smiles,"Wow, I never thought of you as a brave type."

Heather blushes,"N-no, it was just..."

"Well, anyways, Tatsuya will you come back with us?" Jowee asked.

"Eh?" Jinsei was surprised,"but, back in the forest I..."

Mari grabs Jinsei's left hand,"Please come back."

Jinsei scratches the right side of his helmet with his right index finger. Jinsei removes his hand from Mari and connect both the front layer of the belt and pressing the white button to take out he card.

"**Now un-transforming!**" the belt announced as a bright light covered Jinsei's body and disappears to Tatsuya.

Tatsuya smiles and said,"Ok, if you want me to, then..."

"No! I will not allow that monster!" Mayor yelled,"I said he's banished from village and I mean forever!"

"But, father he-" Mari tries to persuade him, but Tatsuya walked past her and stood in front of the mayor.

Tatsuya looks at the mayor dead in the eye. It was a quiet moment until Tatsuya said this to him,"I am not a monster."

"I wish to be back to my home," Tatsuya said,"And also, I'll find the missing villagers and bring them back! That's a promise."

Mayor stood there processing all that information. He scoffs,"Fine, but stay the hell away from me."

Mayor walks past Tatsuya to go back to the village. Tatsuya watches him until Mari comes up and pats him on the back. "Tatsuya, we're glad to have you back."

"Mari..." Tatsuya smiles.

Jowee comes up and smiles,"Yeah! Including the part where I flush all of your stuff down the toilet!"

(A text appears below saying 'Dance with us and hear about another upcoming Kamen rider X-over series')

Tatsuya's expression change to a shock expression and he asked in a serious voice,"Jowee, you did what to my stuff?

"Uh, oh..." Jowee muttered.

Tatsuya: "Thank you all for reading. Now let's end this with a song! And Jowee, you still owe me another RS4."

Jowee: "Let's just get the song over with..."

* * *

akoiize

kaze wo kiite

Draw! Draw!

kimi wo hakobu

hare no hi datte ame no hi datte

todoserokebi

nan no Art!

Dream! Dream!

yume wo hakobu

kimi ga ikitai eki made isshoni

hashiro

mesugi wa donna Rider ni

aesou!

naresou

jiri ni

mashikenai yo!

Jinsei: "Thank you very much for being with us. Jowee, do you have an announcement to say to our audience?"

Jowee: (He pulls out a paper) "I am happily to announce that Jowee is an awesome character of the Drawn to life series and..."

Mari: (She comes in and hit Jowee at the back of the head) "Jeez, trying to take all the credit and screentime from Tatsuya. Jowee, you know better than that."

Jinsei: (Rubs the back of his helmet) "I don't really mind him taking the credit and screentime..."

Jowee: "See, Mari."

Mari: "Tatsuya, you shouldn't let Jowee take advantage of you!"

Jinsei: (He sighs) "Can we please get on with the announcement? We're losing a lot of time here."

It was a quiet moment...

Jinsei: "I'll take that silence as a 'yes'. Anyways, I'm proud to announce the next series will crossover with a video game called 'Project X Zone'. Prototype3 is currently in production of the story. But, he will be working on another story other than Kamen riders."

Then, a bright light shines upon the three. A silihouette figure floats down from the light. The figure drops a TV-kun magazine on the floor. The figure disappears into the light.

Jinsei: (Picks up the magazine and reada through it) "No way! It has the summary of the next series. Ooh, a bonus! I wonder what secret it holds."

Jinsei was about to peel off the cover until Jowee grabs the magazine and tries to pull it away from him.

Jowee: (Pulling on the magazine) "Hey! If anyone is going to see that bonus, it's me!"

Jinsei: (Pulls the magazine as hard as he could) "As if!"

Mari: (Looks at the readers while the two fight it out) "Hope you all enjoy the episode. Leave a review. Jowee, Tatsuya! Let me see that bonus!"

* * *

Author note

Thank you people for watching...er, reading the new chapter. The announcement made by our favorite characters from Drawn to life and especially my OC Tatsuya Kimochi, is just a rumor, I don't know, but I have a surprise for all of you. I put up a website link leading to the download links to Ressha Sentai ToQger theme and ending songs (including the instrumentals) and Vol. 1 Sound Express.

P.S.

Download links may not work, who knows...


	3. Chapter 3

After a day of becoming an outcast, Tatsuya returns and defeats one of Wilfre's monsters. This will make Wilfre will try to find ways to defeat him. But, Tatsuya will meet someone that will become a new villager and 'close' friend to him.

* * *

It was a quiet and sleepy morning for the village. Tatsuya, however, had 'plans'.

"Henshin!" Tatsuya's voice yelled out in his backyard. "SANJOU JINSEI!" the belt called out as Jinsei swept his hands and opens his Equip card case and sat down criss cross apple sauce.

He pulls out the Dream saber, the Water blaster, and Final Strike card. Jinsei picks the Water blaster and Final Strike. "Let see what happen if I mix them together."

He swipes the cards in the scanner and the Water blaster was drew out first in his hand and colored in. The scanner announced,"Thank you very much for riding with us! Ikuze, Final Strike."

Jinsei tilts his head,"Eh?"

Jowee yawns as he sits up from his bed. "Ah, what a peaceful morn-"," Jowee was interrupted by a sudden explosion,"Wha?!"

Jowee got out of his bed and head out the door. He runs to Tatsuya's house and sees a hole in the wall that is the shape of Jinsei's body. Jowee look at where the direction of the hole points to. He sees Jinsei hanging on a tree.

"Tatsuya, what are you doing?" Jowee asked,"And, why are you up there?"

Jinsei slips off and fall on his back. He gets up rubbing the back of his helmet. "Well, I thought I should train."

Jinsei connects the front layers of the belt with the blue crystal in the middle. Jinsei pulls out the Jinsei card and his armor disappears in light.

"Now un-transforming!" the belt announced.

Tatsuya stretch his arms high before asking Jowee,"Oi, Jowee. What favor did you want?"

Jowee remembers and blushes,"W-well, you see, um..."

* * *

Prototype3: "What favor Jowee is talking about? Let's find out!"

Go for it!

Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go

Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go

Go, Go, Go, Go, Go!

Hateshinai senro no mukou gawa

kagayaiteiru mono wa nandarou!?

DOKIDOKI keiyu no ressha ni notte

Tashikame ni ikou

Saa hashire! oretachi no Express!

Be a Hero! noriokure ni gochuui!

MIRACULOUS yume wo nose!

Kaze wo kitte susumu...

dokomademo!

Yubisashikakunin!

Acchi-kocchi-docchida!?

Kimi no eki made michibike! Imagination!

Darkness nuketara!

asu ni mukete Colorful!

Kamen rider Hassha OURAI! DRAWN TO LIFE!

Episode 3: "the Raposa spirit"

* * *

Tatsuya wore a bookbag that had his sketch book. He was venturing in the forest where he was once ran away. The belt asked,"Oi, why are we here again?"

"Jowee wanted me to find some Ruby flowers," Tatsuya said climbing over a branch and continues walking,"He said 'He want the flowers for personal matters'."

Tatsuya stops in his tracks and looks around for the flowers and sees them near a tree. He smiles to find them and went towards the flowers. Tatsuya kneels to look at them.

The flower's petal were literally made of red rubies. Tatsuya falls back and sits down. He pulls out his sketch book and started to draw the flowers.

"Oi, I thought we were only going to BRING the flowers to Jowee, not draw them," the belt whined.

Tatsuya continuing drawing while replying,"Yeah, but its been like 4 years since I last saw them. I always wanted to draw them."

* * *

Meanwhile at Wilfre's castle, Wilfre growls in anger as he shoots purple energy at one of the Shadows. "Damn! I might have underestimate that annoying brat..."

Wilfre walls over to a shelf full of purple goo and picks a bottle. He pops off the cap and pours it on the floor. The goo then, whirls and turns to a humanoid shape.

This caused Wilfre grin fiendishly at the form of the monster he created.

* * *

The sky was starting to turn gray. A rain drop hits the top of Tatsuya's head. This cause his ears to spring slowly. Tatsuya looks up and notice it was about to rain. "It's raining already?"

The Raposa quickly put his sketch book in his book bag and grab the flowers. He takes a blue umbrella out of his bag and unfold it. The rain started heavily.

"I thought Jowee said it would be clear skies today," Tatsuya said as he head back to the village. But, he stop when he heard something. Tatsuya could hear it through the rain.

Tatsuya turns and walks to the source of the noise. "Is that...crying?" Tatsuya muttered to himself as he kept going.

The Raposa walks up a large root and search around for the source of the crying. He spotted where it came from and saw an odd someone kneeling on the ground while crying. The someone was a female Raposa.

The Raposa had long black that reach down halfway of her back. Her ears were a bit small and short than Tatsuya's ears. She wore a white dress, but it was wet.

Tatsuya notice the water below her was blue. She was tearing out blue tears. Seeing her cry, made Tatsuya remembered a past memory.

Years ago, a young Tatsuya was sitting alone in the rain. He let out loud crying after he got bullied.

Remembering what happen made Tatsuya feel sad. He moves down from the large root and walks over to the sad girl. The girl kept crying, but the rain drops stops touching her. She calms down and stops crying while her ears spring up slowly.

The girl looks up to why the rain stop and see Tatsuya holding an umbrella on top of her. Tatsuya allowed himself to let the rain splash on him. "Are you okay?"

She looks at Tatsuya as her blue tears were starting to dry up. Tatsuya sees three black crescent shape markings on her left and right girl stood up and backs away from Tatsuya before she ran away. Tatsuya didn't understand why she ran and yelled to her,"Wait!"

The girl stop afters Tatsuya told her to wait. Tatsuya walks towards her and the girl turns around. He grabs the female's right hand and gave her the umbrella.

"If you're going back to your home, then take this umbrella," said Tatsuya.

Tatsuya notice that she's staring at the Ruby flowers in his hand. He picked a flower and asked,"Do you...want it?"

The girl shook her head in acceptance. Tatsuya gave her the flower and said,"Hope you'll be fine on you own."

"Maya..." a quiet voice spoke. Tatsuya knew it was coming from her and asked,"Um, what?"

The girl looks at him in the eyes and said in a quiet voice,"Maya..."

"Maya? Is that your name?" Tatsuya wondered.

Maya nods weakly at his answer. Tatsuya smiles,"Ok, Maya, hope I see you again."

The glasses wearing Raposa hold his book bag above his head to stop the rain from splashing his head. He puts the flowers in his pocket and quickly runs back to the village.

Maya stood there and looks at the Ruby flower that Tatsuya gave to her. Maya never once in her life was help by another person.

* * *

In Tatsuya's house...

Tatsuya was sitting at his desk while resting his head in his room. He couldn't get Maya out of his head. Tatsuya kind of thought she was cute. When Maya look at him in the eyes, her yellow eyes were fox-like.

Tatsuya scratch the back of his head in frustration. He decided to take out his sketchbook and open a drawing. Tatsuya had drew the Draw style, Jinsei. He decided to give himself a new armanent.

"Oi, did you even know what a Ruby flower is?" the belt said while laying next to the sketchbook.

Tatsuya picks up the yellow color pencil and just mumbled,"A rare flower?"

The belt jumps up to stand up and explained,"You make a wish and snap the petals off."

Tatsuya stops drawing after that gawks,"Ehhh?! No way..."

Tatsuya close his sketchbook and rubbed his face before taking off his glasses. He turned off the lamp and head over to his bed and lift up the bed sheet and sleeps.

But, Tatsuya still couldn't get Maya out of his head. He then, force himself to sleep.

* * *

On a random island, the heroes has crash landed on a shore and set up camp. Hiromu was sitting up against the damaged RH-03 while the three other heroes were eating fried fish at a far distance.

King bit the fried fish, slides it off the stick, and swallow it whole. Sosuke took a bite of his fish and notice Hiromu not eating. He turns and yelled,"Oi! Not eating?"

Hiromu just ignore him. Sosuke shrugs,"Ok, I guess I'll eat the last one, then."

Hiromu's ears twitched after hearing that. He soon got up and walked over to the camp. Hiromu sat down and grabs the last fried fish and takes a bite. After chewing for a few second, Hiromu said,"It's delicious."

"Hey, how about you sleep here for the night and-" King offering Hiromu a place to sleep, but Hiromu interject,"No thanks. I'll sleep on rocks instead."

Hiromu leaves the camp and sat on top of a rock. He stood like that before his eyes widen in mistake. "Oh, Rapo, I just made a horrible mistake."

* * *

Next morning...

Tatsuya snores before turning his body to the left. That's when he felt something breathing in his face. His eyes flutters before opening and sees a familiar face.

There was a girl in his bed. Tatsuya stood frozen before freaking out and falling off his bed. Tatsuya crawled away and got up against the wall. He recognize her and shouted in a confused voice,"M-Maya?!"

It was true, the one in his bed was indeed Maya, the girl that was in forest. Maya groans before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Maya's eyes opens and she sees Tatsuya.

Maya got off the bed and walks toward the confused Tatsuya. She stared closely into Tatsuya's eyes. Maya raise her left hand and touches Tatsuya's cheek.

Maya gulps and she quietly said,"What's...your...name...?"

Tatsuya heard what she said and told her his name,"T-Tatsuya..."

"Ta-tsu-ya?" Maya tilts her head while moving her hand away. Tatsuya shook his head quickly in correction of her answer.

Maya then, sniff Tatsuya's hair. Tatsuya was a bit creeped out that she's smelling his hair, but his face was bright red.

Maya steps away from Tatsuya and said to him in a quiet voice again,"Get in the bath..."

"Huh?" Tatsuya didn't quite get what she said.

"Get in the bath..." Maya repeated quietly again.

Tatsuya caught what she said now and nodded weakly,"O-ok..."

The sound of splashing hot water was heard when Tatsuya emerges from the water after holding his breath. He sighs as he tries to relax. "Mou, what the hell is going on?"

The belt emerges from the water and hops on the side of bath tub. The belt said to Tatsuya,"Why're you so anxious about? I thought you'd be happy to see her."

This cause Tatsuya to blush and slap the belt and it fell on the floor. Tatsuya grabs a bucket and traps the belt inside. The belt shook the bucket,"Oi! Let me out!"

Tatsuya rolls his eyes as his head submerges halfway underwater.

After a nice bath, Tatsuya wears a white robe. He went to the living room and see Maya sitting on the couch watching TV.

(Hayabusa-kun plays)

Tatsuya notice she was watching the Hayabusa-kun show. He sat next to her and watch it with her. It was an awkward moment between them.

To the break awkwardness, Tatsuya asked her,"So, you like Hayabusa-kun?"

Maya shook her head while not paying attention to Tatsuya. The show ended and Maya bulges her cheek in disappointment. Then, her stomach growled.

"If you want, I'll head out and grab some something for you to eat," Tatsuya offered. When Tatsuya was about to leave, Maya grabbed the back of his robe to prevent him from leaving.

Maya whispered,"Don't...leave...me...alone..."

Tatsuya looks at her and sees that her eyes were making puppy eyes. Tatsuya sighs before smiling,"Man, what am I gonna do with you. But, you're gonna have to change."

It was true. Her white dress was dirty.

Tatsuya looks through his mom's clothes for Maya to change. He picks up a long sleeve pink shirt and blue jeans. Tatsuya comes out of his parent's bedroom and sees Maya sitting up against the wall next to the doorway.

Maya gets up and follow Tatsuya into the bathroom. He gives her the clothes and tells her,"Put this on, ok?"

Maya shakes her head,"No."

"Eh? What do you mean 'no'?" Tatsuya asked her reason.

"No," Maya repeated the answer.

"Why?" Tatsuya asking why about her answer.

"I don't know how," Maya answered honestly.

Tatsuya groans loudly...

* * *

After a few instructions, Tatsuya was able to show her how to change. Maya now wore the clothes as she went downstairs with Tatsuya.

Tatsuya puts on his shoes and notice Maya doesn't have any shoes to wear. "Um, you sure you want to come? I mean you have no shoes and-Hold on, what are you doing?!"

Maya leaps toward Tatsuya and tackles him down the floor. She whisper Tatsuya into his ear,"Carry me."

"Eh?" Tatsuya wondered.

"Carry me," Maya repeated.

Tatsuya groans,"Okay."

Tatsuya gave Maya a piggy back ride as he kicks the door open. He grunts as he walks down the doorsteps,"H-honestly!"

"You really are hopeless you know that?" Tatsuya admitted as he walks and carry Maya to the carrot field. Maya tightened her hold around Tatsuya's neck.

Tatsuya grunts as he can't breathe,"M-Maya, you're choking me!"

Maya untightened her hold. Tatsuya pants to grasp more air. He shouted,"What the hell?! Were you trying to kill me?!"

Then, Maya place her left hand on Tatsuya's chest and squeeze it. Tatsuya's face turned bright red and he laughs a little. Tatsuya exclaimed,"H-hey! Don't touch that spot, I'm sensitive..."

* * *

Tatsuya and Maya makes it to the field of carrots. Maya got off his back as Tatsuya grabs a nearby wooden bucket and said to Maya,"Now, Maya, you stay here while I pick the carrots, so-Yow!"

Maya pulled down Tatsuya's right ear down. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ok, fine you can help!" Tatsuya begged for her to let go.

Maya release her hold and Tatsuya rubs his ear to make it feel better. Then, Maya took the bucket out of Tatsuya's hand and went into the carrot field.

"Oh, for the love of Rapo, what is her problem?" Tatsuya asked himself while following Maya. The curious female fox looks at the carrots and decides which one to pick.

Maya sees a large green one sticking out and puts the basket on the ground and grabs hold of it with two hands and starts pulling. However, the carrot was in there real tight. Maya grunts as she pulled harder. But, her hands slip and she fall back and hit her head on the ground.

Maya had her hands on the back of her head to stop the pain. Tatsuya saw this and runs to her. He kneels next to her as her eyes were tearing blue tears. "M-Maya, are you okay?!"

"It hurts! It hurts!" Maya sobbed. Tatsuya thinks of ways to stop her from crying and feeling pain.

Tatsuya takes a deep breath before placing his hand on Maya's waist and starts rubbing it like she's a puppy. Her pain and crying started to stop and she calms down.

"Maya, why don't you let me do it?" Tatsuya smiled. He got up and grabs the carrot and pulls.

While Tatsuya pulls on the carrot, he asked,"Maya, do you mind asking me why you're always attach to me?"

Maya sits up with a sad look and answered,"Because you cared about me."

Tatsuya stops pulling and turns his head to see her,"Eh?"

Maya got up and stand next to him,"When I was just a little Rapo, my village was pillaged and destroyed by Wilfre. My parents were taken away in front of my eyes."

"I was the only one to survive, but I was alone with no one to go back home with," Maya said,"But, you found me and gave me your gratitude. You're the first person to ever do that, so that's why..."

Maya place a hand on Tatsuya's cheek. "I want to try and be someone you can rely on."

Tatsuya stood like that before smiling,"Daijoubou, you don't have to help me on everything. Oh, I know! Why don't stay here?"

Maya was surprise at Tatsuya's offer. "Stay here? Me?" Maya asked.

Tatsuya nods while smiling,"Yeah! I mean, the village is really quiet and stuff. Also, I can't wait to introduce you to my friends!"

While Tatsuya was describing his friends, Maya was left in a dumbstruck state. Not only Tatsuya was caring, but willing to let her stay. Maya's eyes were forming blue tears again, but Tatsuya asked her,"Maya, what's wrong?"

Maya sniffs before wiping her tears away,"It's nothing..."

Tatsuya lets go of the carrot and pats her on the head,"Come on, don't cry. If you keep crying, I'll cry, too."

Maya calms down as she sniffs. Tatsuya smiles before grabbing the carrot again and pulls again.

"Don't worry, you'll fit in right-BOMB?!" Tatsuya was assuring her, but when he pulled the carrot up, it was reveal to be a bomb. Tatsuya threw the bomb away and grabs Maya by the arm and ran.

The bomb exploded and the force pushed Tatsuya and Maya on the ground.

* * *

Jowee was painting a wooden ship, but heard an explosion. Mari was cleaning up the house, but not before she heard the explosion, too. The mayor got out of the house and sees the explosion far to the carrot field.

"What in Rapo's hill?" Mayor wondered as he made his way to the field.

* * *

Tatsuya grunts in pain and sits up and rubbed his head. He sees Maya unconscious and tries to shake her "M-Maya, are you okay?!"

That's when he head a sinister laughter in front of him. The ground burst as a spinning object came out of the hole and landed. The object stops spinning and it appears to be another monster!

The monster had a drill as a head with two glowing eyes. Its whole body was a big bomb and his arm were 5 rows of bombs with drill-like fingers. Its leg had has the same number of bombs, but at the tip of the fifth bomb, it had drills for feet.

"Hahahahaha! You should've took a good look at your faces right now! The way you made that face was so explosively funny! Hahahaha!" the monster laughed.

Tatsuya got up and asked,"Who are you? Another monster?"

The monster replied with a laugh,"Hahahaha! That's right! You can call me DrillBomber! And, I'm here to find Jinsei! Know where I can blow him up?"

Tatsuya scoffs,"Yeah, in fact, I'm right here!

The Raposa places the driver on his waist and thrust the Jinsei card forward. "Henshin!"

Tatsuya press white button and the Card slot pops up. He slides the card in the slot and press the slot down and split open the layer in two. The black cinches flips.

"_**Thank you for using the Jinsei system, please ins-**_**Now Transforming!** **DRAW: JINSEI ART!**" the belt announced as the gold rails flies around Tatsuya and cover his body in light. The rails trails downwards in front of his face and his helmet forms. The light breaks and reveals his armor.

"_**SANJOU JINSEI! SANJOU JINSEI!**_"

Tatsuya was now replaced by Jinsei. The rider swept his hands before pointing his left index finger at DrillBomber,"Shuppatsu Shinko!"

DrillBomber growls,"Finally! Let's dance!"

Jinsei runs toward DrillBomber and ready his right fist. He thrust his fist toward the monster, but suddenly the creature falls downward. Jinsei almost trips before looking around and sees him gone.

Then, out of nowhere, DrillBomber comes out of the ground in front of Jinsei and kicks upward with the drill spinning. Jinsei was hit in the chest and sparks erupted form the spot. The monster drilled back into the ground while Jinsei stumbles away.

The rider looks at the ground to find where he might strike. Then, he felt the sharp pain on his back. The monster slashed his back while Jinsei was focus on the front only. Jinsei grunts that he won't be able to find him, but comes up with an idea.

Jinsei runs over the hole and said,"If I can't catch you, then let's shine."

Jinsei's eyes glowed blue into like the brightness of a train. The light filled the hole and the ground far in front of him breaks open as DrillBomber launch of there while cover his eye.

"My eyes!" DrillBomber yelled as he fell to the ground. Jinsei looks in confusion before shrugging,"Eh? Oh, well, here I go!"

Jinsei draws the Dream saber card from his deck and scan it on the scanner. Jinsei raise his hand in the air and the saber was outlined before being colored in. He catches the saber and slash downward. "**_Dream Saber equip!_**"

The monster wipe his eyes before two bombs formed in his hands. He threw them toward Jinsei to try and blow him up. Jinsei, however, ran forward and slash sideways and cut the bombs in half. They explodes behind him and the golden rider dash toward DrillBomber and sent three slash on his chest and swing upward and send DrillBomber in the air.

Maya's ears started to move up and down before her eyes opens. She grunts as she sits up and rubs her head and notice two odd creatures fighting each other. Maya was shock and surprised.

DrillBomber blocks a swing before punching Jinsei in the chest caused spark to come off his armor. The gold warrior was thrown back and slides back on the ground. DrillBomber jumps in the air and attempts to squash him.

Jinsei pulls out the Jinsei Blaster and fired at DrillBomber. The monser was hit and his direction was changed. The monster landed on top of a bunch of carrots.

Jowee, Mari, and Mayor made it to the battlefield and hid near a bush. Jowee smiles,"Hell yeah! Tatsuya is kicking his ass!"

DrillBomber got up and growled,"Damn you, Jinsei! Damn you!"

Maya heard DrillBomber yelled out that name and recognized it. She remembers during her village's pillage that Wilfre said something about the Power of Jinsei. Maya sees Jinsei drawing out his Final Strike card.

Jinsei slots the card in at the back of the saber and got into a perfect stance with his saber at the back. "Sorry, but this is the part where you'll be CUT out."

Jinsei, however, didn't notice Maya walked behind him.

"**_Ikuze, FINAL STRIKE!_**" the saber announced. Jinsei was ready to release his attack. Just when Jinsei slash downward, Maya suddenly grabbed his belt and pulled it off his waist.

His attack didn't come out and his armor has canceled out. Tatsuya looks down and back to himself before turning around to Maya. "What's going on, Maya?!"

Maya looks at the ground and mutters,"I'm sorry, but please do this for me."

Maya then, palm strike Tatsuya in the chest and he was suddenly sent flying by an unknown force and slides on the ground. Tatsuya grunts in pain, but DrillBomber walks over and stomps on his stomach. Tatsuya choked in pain.

"Tatsuya!" Jowee yelled out. He jumps out of the bush and attempts to tackle the creature, but he was slapped and fell to the ground with a wound on his face.

"Jowee!" Mari yelled to him in horror.

Just when DrillBomber was about to stomp on the down Raposa, Maya got in front of Tatsuya. "That's enough! I have the Power of Jinsei, so just leave them alone!"

"Huh? No way, you're a Raposa Spirit!" DrillBomber knew what she was. Tatsuya was confused,"Raposa...Spirit?"

Maya felt guilty for lying to him about her true identity and straighten her body upward. And, nine black tails with white tips appear behind her. She looks at Tatsuya and apologized,"Tatsuya, I'm sorry I lied to you."

Tatsuya tried to get up, but his body was paralyzed from the palm strike. He begged her,"M-Maya, please don't give it to Wilfre!"

Maya's eyes formed tears. She walks over to Tatsuya and kneels to him,"Tatsuya, thank you for letting me stay, but I want to find my family and Wilfre might have them."

"N-no! Please, you can't trust him!" Tatsuya begged. Maya smiles and shuffles Tatsuya's hair and stands up and leaves with DrillBomber. Maya said to him,"I have what Wilfre wants, so please don't hurt them."

DrillBomber sighs,"Hai, hai..."

The monster then, punched Maya in the stomach and knocks her out. She fell in the monster's arms and Tatsuya watched in horror. He got angry and grunts,"You bastard...!"

The paralysis started to wear off and Tatsuya got off the ground. He runs toward the monster and attempts to punch it, but he was soon kicked away and forced away into a tree. Tatsuya choked in pain as he fell forward.

His vision begin to fail as he could see DrillBomber taking Maya away.

"Maya..." Tatsuya muttering her name.

(Sing and dance with-err, is this a bad time?)

* * *

akoiize

kaze wo kiite

Draw! Draw!

kimi wo hakobu

hare no hi datte ame no hi datte

todoserokebi

nan no Art!

Dream! Dream!

yume wo hakobu

kimi ga ikitai eki made isshoni

hashiro

mesugi wa donna Rider ni

aesou!

naresou

jiri ni

mashikenai yo!

* * *

Prototype3: "Hey, people sorry for the short chapter. But, at least I manage to post it in. The reason behind this is because I'm working on a new piece. The series will be on hold until the piece I'm working on is published. But, maybe when I have some time, I'll start on the 3rd chapter. Well, now departing!"


End file.
